


Amortentia

by ArchangelC137



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelC137/pseuds/ArchangelC137
Summary: Hermione mistakenly shouts at Draco in potions class about his aftershave only to find out he isn't wearing any.





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot but if people like it I may continue it.

Hermione was running late. She had been in the library during her free period, working on finishing her Transfiguration paper, and when she had looked up from finishing a paragraph she realized that she was late for her next class, which happened to be Potions and she was screwed. Professor Snape despised when students were late.   
When she reached the classroom she was out of breath, clutching her bag to her chest so her papers didn't fly out and she didn't lose her Transfiguration paper.   
She pushed into the classroom once she had caught her breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late Professor, I lost track of time in the library."   
"Miss Granger, you know my opinion on students being late. Detention, tomorrow." Snape said as he turns from the board to look at her. "Now take a seat." He gestured to the few empty seats around the classroom and Hermione sat in a seat at the front of the classroom, her face flaming from the chastisement she had just been given.   
After a few minutes, having set up her parchments and quills, Hermione frowned. She noticed that the classroom didn't smell as it usually did, cauldron cleaner and old potions, but she did recognize the smell, she just couldn't put her finger on where she knew it from.   
She spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out what the smell was, and when she did, she turned to Malfoy and glared at him. Without waiting for Snape to stop talking, she said through gritted teeth, "Did you have to put on so much aftershave, Malfoy?"  
Malfoy's eyebrows rose into his ridiculously blonde hair. "I didn't put any on today, Granger. How do you know what my aftershave smells like anyway?"  
Snape cleared his throat at the front of the classroom. "Thank you for the demonstration, Miss Granger. As the rest of you can see, Miss Granger can smell something the rest of you cannot, that is because of the potion currently sitting on my desk. Amortentia." Hermione's eyes widened. "This potion smells differently to everyone, usually smelling of what attracts them."  
"I am not attracted to Malfoy!" Hermione insisted, her face flushing even worse than when she had come in late.   
"The potion would suggest otherwise, Miss Granger." The entire class was staring at her now, and she could feel Malfoy watching her as she fiddled with the quill on her desk. "Amortentia is one of the hardest potions to make, so if you cannot focus, I ask you to leave." Snape said as he crossed his arms.  
"I'm sorry, Professor. I think it would be better for me to leave." Hermione said as she packed her things back in her bag and rushing out of the classroom.  
"Hermione! Wait!" She heard Harry call as she reached the stairs up to the main hall. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he caught up to her.  
"No. Everyone in there knows now. I'm ridiculous. Why did it have to be him, Harry? Of all the people at Hogwarts, why him?"   
"You can't choose who you fall in love with Mione." Harry said, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Couldn't agree with that more, Potter." They heard from behind them. Turning, they saw Malfoy leaning against the wall a few steps away from them.   
"What do you want, Malfoy? Come out here to make fun of her?" Harry asked, stepping between the two of them.  
"Not at all. I came out here to ask if she was serious." He pushed off the wall and stood with his arms across his chest, looking a lot like Snape had a few minutes prior.  
"Why do you care?" Hermione asked, stepping a little to the side so she could see Malfoy around Harry.  
"Do you want to know what Amortentia smells like to me?" Hermione tilted her head. "I'll take that as a yes. It smells like jasmine, ink and parchment." For the second time that day, Hermione's eyes widened.  
"My shampoo is jasmine scented." She whispered.  
"I know. I have to sit behind you in Transfiguration, your hair is practically in my face all the time." Malfoy griped. "That's my point though. You smell of all three of the things I smell in Amortentia. I wonder why that is." Malfoy took a step toward them. "I haven't said a mean word to you all year, not once have I called you out in class for being a know-it-all, I haven't called you mean names or made fun of your hair, didn't you ever wonder why that was?" He took another step forward. "My family helped the light win the war, we switched sides because we realized that we were wrong, we changed, I changed. But no one here wants to give me a chance, none of you believe that I could see my flaws, my mistakes, and change accordingly. So if you still see me as the spoiled brat that listened to his father way to much to be healthy, walk away, keep staring at me from across the Great Hall at mealtimes, keep ignoring me when we wind up sitting in the library at the same time only a few tables away. But if you think, even for a second, that I might have pulled my head out of my arse...." He sighed. "You know where to find me, Granger." Malfoy turned and started walking down the hallway that lead to the Slytherin common room.   
Hermione looked at Harry for advice, but he only shrugged and smiled at her, gesturing with one hand for her to go after him. She smiled brightly at her best friend and sprinted down the hall.  
"Malfoy!" She called as she dropped her bag so she could catch up to him faster. As it happened, she didn't have to run for long, as he stopped in the middle of the hall and turned back to watch as she sprinted toward him. "I....I was just wondering....if maybe you'd like t-to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?" She asked as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Malfoy smiled and reached out to take her hands into his.   
"I'd love to....Hermione." He said with a squeeze of her hands. She smiled back at him, happy that she didn't have to pine over the man from afar anymore.  
"It's a date then....Draco." She said as she stepped closer to him, smelling what she had in the Potions classroom. Aftershave, ink, parchment, and something earthy that she could only pinpoint as a Potions ingredient. She couldn't be happier.


End file.
